Worthy
by MysticFantasy
Summary: By Odin's request, anyone who is able to lift Mjolnir is to appear before him. Upon discovering that Steve is able to lift the hammer, Thor takes him and the team to Asgard to speak with Odin himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Worthy**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Natasha was doing her best to keep her laughter back as they watched Tony try with all his might to lift Thor's hammer from the ground. His face was turning red and the Black Widow wasn't sure if it was from the strain or from anger.

"Give it up Stark. Hulk couldn't even pick the thing up." Clint declared. "I'm pretty sure us regular humans can't pick it up."

"What's the deal Thor?" Tony exclaimed giving up on trying to lift the hammer of the thunder god. "Why can't we lift it?"

"Because my father has made it to where only those who are worthy of my power can lift it." Thor answered leaning against a metal desk with an amused look on his face from Tony's efforts to lift Mjolnir. "It was a way to make sure that no evil being could weild it."

"Well he did a good job of that." Tony declared sitting on a lab stool.

"Indeed he did." Thor mused. "Many have tried to lift Mjolnir but none have succeeded."

"Thanks for rubbing it in buddy."

Thor chuckled.

"My apologies. I did not mean to offend."

"Don't worry about it." Tony replied waving his hand dismissively. "I just wonder if we're ever going to find someone else who can lift that hammer."

"Chances are slim." Bruce said from behind the desk Thor was leaning on.

"I think it's impossible to say that there may be someone on Earth who could actually do it." Clint stated.

"Do what?" a voice asked.

All eyes went to the doorway where the legendary super soldier himself walked through and into the lab.

"What's going on in here?" he asked curiously.

"Tony and Bruce were running a few tests on Thor's hammer." Natasha answered. "Tony tried to pick it up and couldn't."

"Is it that heavy?" Steve asked looking at the hammer that sat in the middle of a red ring on the floor.

"The Hulk couldn't even lift it." Bruce answered.

"Wow." Steve said amused. He knows how strong the Hulk is, having seen it first hand during the battle against Loki and his army.

"Yeah, we all tried to pick it up and none of us have been able to move it an inch." Clint added.

"Why don't you try Cap?" Tony suggested. "You're the only one left who hasn't tried to pick it up."

"If the Hulk couldn't lift it, what makes you think that I can?" Steve asked.

"Go ahead and try. Otherwise Tony will never leave you alone about it." Natasha said.

"Yes, please try Captain." Thor added.

"Alright, alright." Steve agreed moving to the hammer.

The five Avengers watched as Steve grasped the hammer with one hand. He held the handle tightly and, with little effort, managed to lift the hammer from the ground.

"Holy..." Clint gasped as Steve held the hammer to eye level.

"I thought you said this thing was heavy." Steve said twirling the hammer in his hand.

"It is!" Tony declared. "How'd you do that?"

"I just picked it up." Steve answered. "You saw for yourself that all I did was pick it up."

Thor walked over to the soldier and eyed him carefully.

"You are the first that has ever been able to lift Mjolnir." he said. "You are worthy to have my power."

"Whoa, whoa." Steve said handing Thor his hammer. "I like just being a soldier. I don't think I'd be able to handle the power that you have Thor. I'm not sure that I could survive handling lightning."

"But you are worthy Steven Rogers." Thor said pushing the hammer back towards the super soldier. "My father has deemed it so that only those who are worthy to weild the power that I possess can lift Mjolnir. You are worthy."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Only those who can lift this hammer, which barely weighs a thing by the way, can handle the power that you have?"

"That is correct." Thor confirmed with a smile. "We must tell my father of this news at once. He will wish to meet the mortal who can weild my hammer."

"I don't know Thor. This really doesn't seem like a big deal." Steve said tossing the hammer to its owner who caught it easily.

"But it is Captain." Thor insisted. "Also, my father advised me to bring to him the person who is worthy to lift my hammer. I think he will be very pleased to meet you."

"You're taking him to Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"I am and all of you are welcome to come along to meet my father." Thor answered.

"I think I'll pass Thor." Bruce said. "I don't want to take any chances turning into the Other Guy in your realm. It might send the wrong message to everyone if I did."

"Heck, I'm going. I want to see just how 'advanced' Asgard is compared to Earth." Tony declared.

"Come then." Thor said and spun his hammer quickly before pointing it straight in front of him. A flash of light shot from the hammer and created a circular portal that showed a large gate.

"When was this agreed?" Steve muttered as Thor walked forward and through the portal.

"Come on Cap. Time to go meet Thor's daddy." Clint said pulling Steve along through the portal.

"We'll fill you in on everything." Natasha told Bruce before heading to the portal.

"See you in a while buddy." Tony called.

"Don't cause too much mischief in Asgard." Bruce called.

"No promises!" Tony replied stepping through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve wasn't sure if he could believe his eyes. He'd seen many strange and amazing things in his life, during his time in the war and in the new era he'd awaken in, but he never thought that he would see anything like this.

He stood before a large gate with his friends. Behind the gate was a large golden palace that shimmered greatly in the sunlight.

"Are we are where I think we are?" Clint asked turning in full circle to take in everything.

"We are in Asgard, before the gates to my palace." Thor said walking forward.

"This is some place you got here." Tony said following the thunder god. "But I'm still waiting for that advancedness."

"In due time." Thor replied and grabbed Steve's arm as he walked up the stairs. "Come captain. I wish for you to be the first to see my father."

"Who is there?" a voice rang as they drew closer to the main entrance of the gate.

"It is Thor." the asgard prince answered. "I am here to speak with my father and these are my guests."

An unseen force then opened the gates and allowed a clear passage directly into the palace.

"Come friends." Thor said leading the way.

"We're coming." Natasha said as she pulled Clint along as he still took in everything around him.

"Wow." Tony marvled as they walked through the front entrance of the palace.

It was easily the most beautiful place he had ever seen. But he wasn't going to admit that outloud to anyone. Especially Thor. It would just give him more reason to boast about his home world.

Steve lightly smiled at the scenery. It was something like a fanatasy story come to life. They passed people walking down the passage and every time they stopped and either bowed or saluted to Thor.

Finally, they came to a set of large golden doors with four guards standing before them. Once they spotted Thor, the guards saluted to him before they opened the doors which led to a grand room.

The four adults were in awe at the sight of what was the throne room. Everything was polished and covered in gold with beautiful carvings on the floors and walls. To the back of the room was a small stairway that held a golden throne where a white bearded man sat.

Following Thor closely, the four followed him to the stairs and passed through two lines of guards who eyed them curiously and cautiously. Upon reaching the stairs, Thor motioned for them to kneel which they did without question or hesitation.

"My father Odin," Thor spoke.

"Thor." Odin spoke in both a parental and authoritive voice. "I am glad that you have returned to Asgard but what is the reason you have brought these mortals with you?"

"Father," Thor spoke as he stood and climbed halfway up the stairs. "You had placed the rule on Mjolnir that only those who are worthy may lift it and have my power. I have found such a being who is able to lift my hammer. I am following your request and have brought him before you."

"Who is this mortal that has been deemed worthy to lift your hammer?" Odin asked.

"He is a fellow warrior, a soldier, from Earth. Captain Steven Rogers. He is known to the people of Midgard as Captain America and he was able to lift Mjolnir without difficulty right before my eyes."

Steve was a little nervous when the room went silent. He wasn't really sure what to expect from all of this. Would Odin see this as a bad thing?

"Captain of Midgard, please stand and come forth."

With a mental gulp, Steve stood and climbed the stairs to where he now stood with Thor. He did a polite bow to Odin who was observing him with a cautious eye. It didn't miss Steve that Odin was missing his right eye and he recalled Thor telling him the story behind it.

"Are you the mortal that was able to lift mighty Mjolnir?" Odin asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was able to lift it your majesty." Steve answered.

"Please, show me that you are able to do so. I wish to see it before my eyes." Odin said.

Thor stepped forth and placed his hammer on the ground. He stepped back and allowed Steve forward.

The super soldier stepped up to the hammer, grasped it with one hand like before and easily lifted it from the ground.

There were excited murmurs all around them from the people who were present and Steve wasn't sure what to make of this. It seemed that this was the first time anyone has ever seen someone lift Thor's hammer.

Steve probably guessed that a mortal human was probably the last person they expected to lift Mjolnir.

Odin stood and walked down stand before Steve and Thor.

"Your heart is pure and noble, captain." he said. "Those are what is required to weild Mjolnir and possess the power that my son controls. Mjolnir belongs to Thor and is his to command but, I you further prove yourself, then I would like to have a similar weapon created for you. Do you have any weapons that you carry into battle?"

"I have a shield that is made of special metal and is invincible." Steve answered. "I've had since the time I first became a soldier. Although it's a shield it has proven to be a reliable offensive weapon. It was even able to deflect Mjolnir when Thor and I first met and it means very much to me."

Thor lightly chuckled at the memory of when Steve had tried to stop him and Tony from fighting in the forest. It was one of a few times that a human had gotten the better of him.

"There's not very many things that can withstand a direct attack from the hammer." Odin said then turned to his son. "Thor, let us have a word. Your guests are free to look at the palace grounds."

"Yes father." Thor said and turned to his friends. "Please, feel free to look about until I return. Everyone here will assist you if need be so don't feel shy to ask."

"Will do." Steve said handing the hammer back to its owner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Is your aim true archer?"

"I do alright." Clint answered with a smirk, taking aim at the target in the distance. He held his breath and let the arrow fly. The distant sound of the arrow hitting the target was heard and everyone went over to see where it landed.

"Your aim is indeed true. A perfect shot."

"I've had a lot of practice." Clint said.

"Looks like Barton found his happy place." Tony mused.

"It's going to be hell trying to get him to leave." Natasha noted.

"It shouldn't be that hard." Steve said. "He knows that we're needed back on Earth."

"But when he finds something he likes it's hard to tear him away from it." Natasha said. "Those special arrows those guys are letting him use are enough to keep his attention for a while."

"Well, we could always hit him on the head and drag him home. Just like the night at the bar a few weeks ago." Tony mused.

"He passed out from too much drinking and _I_ was the one who carried him." Steve reminded. "You were laughing the entire time, taking pictures and saying you were going to 'twit' it or something."

"It's 'tweet' and why do you think we take you with us Capsicle? Besides being the only one of us that can't get drunk, you're perfect to help us stumble home and make sure we get there alive and in one piece."

"And you said it was for socialization." Steve sighed sarcastically.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Odin stood before a large window with Thor a few feet behind him. The king of the realm was watching the mortal human that had been able to lift his son's hammer stand with the other mortals as one of them proved his archery talents.

"I certainly expected a warrior of Asgard to be able to lift Mjolnir, but a mortal? From Midgard? It is most perplexing." he spoke.

"I was unsure of it myself the first time I witnessed it father but we both saw for ourselves that Steve Rogers has been deemed worty to weild Mjolnir and share my powers if needed." Thor said. "I think he may be the one."

"You wish for a mortal to take such a position in our realm Thor?" Odin asked turning to face his son. "You have always been rash when it comes to decisions my son but this one is one that you cannot make."

"Father, the captain is a worthy person for the position." Thor said. "I have fought at his side on Midgard and he is undoubtedly the strongest of any human I have seen. He is a living legend on Earth and is widely known as a super soldier. He is asked by many for his help in battles or other tasks and he always accepts without a worry of his person because all his worry goes to those he is helping. He is a great leader and warrior with a noble heart."

"He was indeed able to lift Mjolnir and he is the great example for the position I wish to be filled." Odin said. "But will he accept? You have told me that he is a great icon and soldier on Midgard, beloved by all."

"If we explain this position to him and give him a little time to think it through, then I am sure that he would accept." Thor said.

"But how well would he stand against warriors of Asgard?" Odin questioned.

"I am not sure father." Thor answered. "He and I have practiced combat tactics against one another and he has held his own greatly against me. I surpassed him with strength but he has won many times because he was able to plan ahead of time what he should do. He wore me out and attacked when he saw the perfect timing to do so. He is quick, thoughtful, patient and agile."

Odin was silent for a few moments and Thor wasn't entirely sure what to make of this. It always seemed that when he believed he knew what his father was thinking, something would prove him otherwise.

"Go be with them my son." Odin requested. "I will consider this and come to a decision soon. Speak with the Midgard captain and hear his thoughts of the matter."

"Yes father." Thor agreed. He bowed and quietly left the room, shutting the large gold doors as he did.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Should you make this shot then I will give you my prized golden bow."

"You sure about that?" Clint asked. "I've made every shot so far."

"That would be an unwise choice to make Fredrick." an elf said to the first elf who established the bet.

"This is impossible." Fredrick declared. "I have never seen anyone so well a marskman."

"He is no ordinary marskman my friend." a voice boomed. Everyone turned and spotted Thor walking to them. The elves bowed to the Asgardian prince. "Clint Barton is by far the greatest archer in all of Midgard."

Clint smiled at his friend.

"Just do the shot and let's see who's right." Tony said.

"Alright, alright." Clint said and once more took aim at the target in the distance. He carefully aimed the arrow and was about to release it when a new voice shouted in the distance.

"Thor!"

The blond thunder god smiled happily as three men and a woman quickly made their way to him.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed as the four reached the group.

"When did you return to Asgard?" the woman asked.

"A short time ago." Thor answered and turned to the present Avengers. "Friends, I'd like for you to meet Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Sif. Warriors Three. These are the Avengers. The team that I fight with on Midgard. This is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Steven Rogers."

"An honor to meet all of you and our thanks for fighting alongside and protecting our prince." Volstagg declared.

"Thor has told us much about you." Sif added. "Truthfully, we on Asgard had never expected human mortals to be so tough against an enemy not known to them."

"Please, which of you is the one who has weilded Mjolnir?" Fandral asked.

"Captain Steven Rogers." Thor ansered motioning to the blond captain who waved to the four.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you." Hogun said offering a hand to the captain who grasped it back.

"Nice to meet you too." Steve replied. "Thor has told us about you as well."

"He did not tell you of the time we tried to take on the Frost Giants did he?" Sif questioned making Thor chuckle at the memory.

"He did." Tony answered. "But we'd like to hear it from your side cause I'm sure Thor is leaving out some juicy details."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Just to let everyone know, I have not watched the movie Thor and I don't plan on watching it any time in the near future. All info I have about the movie I read on Wikipedia. Please no flames._

.

.

"Captain, may I please speak with you privatly?" Thor asked.

"Of course." Steve answered and followed Thor out into what he assumed was a courtyard. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Captain, my father and I spoke of an important matter." Thor started. "He and I know that you are not of our world and we both know that you do not know the ways of Asgard but...the matter that we spoke of..."

"Yes?" Steve asked gently, not wanting to press Thor into speaking.

"Because of what happened with Loki, the title of second heir to the throne...We wish to know if you'd accept it."

Steve looked at the Asgardian unblinking for a moment before he was able to find his voice again.

"You...You want me to be the second heir to the throne of Asgard?" he asked. "Is that allowed?"

"My father is thinking over the matter but he sees you fit to have the title as second heir. I have explained to him of your leadership and talents. I would find it very honorable if you were to accept title as second prince."

"But I'm not royalty." Steve said. "I'm just a regular human. And what would your people say?"

"Their opinions are heard but because they themselves witnessed that you were able to lift my hammer they will follow knowing they have a worthy leader. As long as they are led by someone who is pure of heart then they have nothing to worry about. They will accept you."

"I don't know Thor. I don't have powers like any of you." Steve said.

"That is not what I think." Thor said. "The way you are able to formulate successful plans, the way that you look out for your team, your strength and spirit...They are more than worthy of an Asgardian warrior and leader."

"Well...What would happen if I didn't accept this?" Steve asked.

"I would be the only heir and should anything happen to me then there will not be an heir to the throne. Unless I were to have my own children before that happened but seeing as I am still unwed it seems possible."

"I just don't know Thor." Steve admitted. "Being a captain is the highest authority I've ever had. I don't know if I could handle being second in line to the crown of another realm."

"Will you please think it over at least?" Thor asked.

Steve looked at his friend and saw the hope in his eyes. Thor really wanted him to accept this title and Steve wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was a way for Thor to recover from the pain of loosing the man he believed was his brother. With Loki gone that left Thor the only one to carry the burden of the throne. If he didn't have any children and something did happen to him then Asgard could fall into war.

"Tell you what Thor. If your father accepts it, then I will too." Steve said.

Thor smiled and grasped the captain in a powerful hug.

"That is acceptable Captain. At last I have someone I can call a brother again."

"No problem Thor." Steve gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Thor felt his smile would become permenant on his face. But he couldn't help but be happy. Steve had agreed to the offer that was made and Thor felt he had a brother again.

It would make sense since he and Steve shared many similarities.

They are both great warriors, have experience in leadership, loyal to their causes and duties...They were also perfectly physically built and share the same hair and eye color. So it would be easy to claim each other as brother's.

Odin felt a wave of rememberance inside him as he remembered earlier times. When Thor claimed Loki his brother.

He knows that Thor still does but the truth always haunted him. Even in the war Loki had taken to Earth, Thor still believed that he could persuade Loki to put things behind them and return to the place he'd always called home.

Odin lightly sighed.

Loki was gone. As a son and a brother.

But this captain that has been deemed worthy to lift Mjolnir...There was something about him. Something that Odin liked.

Perhaps it was the fact that a human of Midgard has been seen worthy to possess the power of Thor or the fact that the soldier was everything he had wished Thor to be from the beginning.

There was definately something about the captain that made Thor a different person. It almost seemed like Thor was actually willing to follow the Earth soldier.

Odin found that very surprising.

His son had never followed anyone's orders before and Odin was certain that his son would never have put himself in such a position. One where he would actually follow the orders of a human from Midgard.

There truly is something special about the Earth captain if Thor willingly follows him.

"Perhaps, I shall have a new son soon." Odin said to himself.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Father."

The white bearded man looked up and smiled when he saw his only son walk over to him with a large and happy smile on his face.

Odin couldn't really remember the last time he had seen Thor smile like this. It had been years if memory served right.

"Thor. What makes you smile in such a way, my son?"

"Father, wonderful news." Thor exclaimed. "I spoke with Steven Rogers and he has agreed to accept our offer if you believe he is worthy of it."

Odin looked at his son with a straight face.

"Well," he spoke. "I'm sure that being able to lift Mjolnir is more than proving himself worthy."

Thor's smile seemed to grow more upon hearing his father's words.

"Let us put him to a few tests first and see how he handles himself." Odin stated. "If I see he passes them, then he shall be given the position of second heir to the throne of Asgard."

"I'll have Lady Sif and the Warriors Three prepare a few challenges." Thor said.

"Before you do, tell me something." Odin said. "What is it about the Earth soldier that makes him so worthy and makes you follow him? You are far stronger than him yet it is he who gives you a command to be carried out."

Thor was silent for a moment but his smile never faded.

"I may be stronger than him in strength and power, father, but he is far stronger than me in nobility. He is a great warrior. Far greater than anyone I have ever met. The way that he strategizes and analyzes a plan of attack, the way he is able to take charge of a situation and motivate others toward the same goal...It was the motivation he had to protect his home that allowed me to see the true side of him. He would very well give his very life for his home and the people he loves. The same way that I stand for Asgard, he stands for Earth. I believe that you would be proud to have him as a new son."

Odin lightly smiled.

"The way you speak of him makes me see that he is the right person to bring into our family. He will make you a fine brother, my son."

Thor's eyes shinned at the mention of having a brother again.

"Prepare the challenges." Odin declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Challenges?" Steve repeated.

"Just a few." Thor answered. "My father wishes to see your skills first hand. I told him of what a great warrior you are and he wishes to see it."

Steve lightly blushed from the comment.

"What kind of challenges?" he asked.

"Combat and strategy." the thunder god answered. "I can take us to Earth so that you may retrieve your shield for the battles."

"Alright." Steve said.

"Wonderful." Thor exclaimed. "We shall leave soon to gather your items. My father shall see how great a soldier you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

Bruce looked up when he saw a blinding white appear and quickly form into a portal. Both Steve and Thor appeared but the portal hadn't vanished like last time.

"Back already?" the doctor asked.

"Not really." Steve answered. "I had to come back to get my shield and uniform."

"Why?"

"I will explain." Thor offered and Steve quickly left the lab to go find his things. "My father saw for himself that the captain was able to life my hammer. He wishes to see how skilled he captain is in combat and if the captain passes, my father will make him the second prince of Asgard."

Bruce looked a little unsure of what to make of that information.

"That's...amazing." he finally said with a small smile.

"I am very happy." Thor said with a large smile. "I once again have a brother."

"Well, at least you both have similar appearances. No one can say that you'r not related unless they really know you both." Bruce said.

"Indeed." Thor agreed. "Do you wish to come to Asgard to see the challenges for Steven?"

"I better not Thor. I do want to see Asgard but I can't risk getting angry or upset about anything. I don't want to give your father a reason to not like Earth." Bruce answered.

"I wish you could see my realm as well and you are right about my father. He is still warming up to the idea of me coming here so often." Thor said. "He sent me here to learn a lesson and now that I have he does not wish for me to return so much."

"It's funny." Bruce said.

"Indeed." Thor agreed as the lab door opened and Steve appeared. He held his shield in his left hand and he wore his uniform without the mask.

"Are you ready Captain?" Thor asked smiling once more.

"Ready." Steve answered. "You coming Bruce?"

"Sorry, not this time." Bruce answered. "Thor explained everything to me though. Good luck Steve."

"Thanks Bruce. We'll be back and tell you what happened later." Steve said.

"See you soon." Bruce called as the two blonds walked through the portal.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Sif looked up when the portal appeared. Thor walked out followed by Steve. She took notice of Steve's new apperance and wondered how in the world he would be able to hold himself against herself and the Warriors Three.

He has a muscular build but he was small compared to Asgardians. There was no chance that he would last very long in the challenges.

"What is the significance of your attire Steven Rogers?" Volstagg asked looking at Steve's uniform curiously.

"It represents the flag of the country that I'm from." Steve answered.

"It is very well done but it does not seem that it would provide much protection during a battle." Fandral said.

"That's what the shield is for." Steve said proudly holding up his shield.

"What is it made of?" Hogun asked getting a close look at the round shield.

"It's made of vibranium. It's a very rare metal on Earth." Steve answered. "I recieved it many years ago when I first became a captain."

"Do no underestimate him my friends." Thor said. "I have seen Captain Rogers fight and he is not to be taken lightly. I have seen his enemies fall greatly because they did just that."

Sif stepped forward and eyed Steve carefully.

"Those you have faced on Earth are different compared to Asgardians. I believe you will find a challenge against us and know that I shall not make it easy for just because you are a friend of our prince." she said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way ma'am." Steve said.

"Well then, we shall begin right away." Sif declared.

"I think she likes you." Tony remarked as they followed Sif and the Warriors Three to a new destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve looked at the arena with amazement. It looked like it could easily hold thosuands of viewers for whatever event that would be taking place.

Luckily, it was empty. Steve felt that he had been on a stage with people watching him enough times in his life. He didn't really care for it the first time and he wasn't as fond of it now.

"Tell me Captain, what weapon is your specialty?" Sif asked.

"I prefer not to use weapons unless it's needed. I try to leave it to an absolute last choice." Steve answered.

"You are a hand to hand fighter?" Hogun asked with a seemingly pleased gleam in his eyes.

"I am." Steve answered.

"You have my respect for that." The raven haired warrior said.

"Thank you."

"Let us begin with the challenges." Sif declared. "Captain, you shall first go against Hogun. We shall test your strength, reflexes and combat skills."

"Alright." Steve agreed as the group left him and the raven haired Asgardian to face each other.

"Captain, my speacilty in combat is to use weapons. Does that pose a problem to you?" Hogun asked.

"No." Steve answered. "I have been through fights like that before. I like to rely on quick thinking, reflexes and strategy."

"Basic skills of a warrior but I must test how great they are." Hogun said as he unseathed a sword.

"I never liked tests but somehow I managed to pass them." Steve said as he raised his shield, ready for any sudden moves Hogun made.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Odin stood alone as he looked down into the arena where Hogun and Steve began to test their skills against one another.

He watched with careful eyes as the captain dodged Hogun's blade and attacks. Only a few landed on his person but he easily got back onto his feet.

The Asgardian king was very impressed with this. He never knew that people of Earth could be so strong. Thor hadn't been too detailed about the powers the Earth soldier possessed but Odin could see that his gifts were great.

He watched as Steve tossed his shield. Hogun ducked, dodging its path and continued to charge at Steve with a mighty cry. Because of this, Hogun was unaware that Steve's shield bounced off the wall and flew directly back toward him.

Odin watched at the shield made contact with the back of Hogun's neck, causing the warrior to collapse to the ground where he remained still.

Sif and Thor quickly rushed over to Hogun and Steve was already kneeling by his side.

_Despite that he is in a challenge against someone he still shows his conern._ Odin thought. _Not just a noble heart but a caring one as well. This captain does not like causing harm to others unless he is in a situation that calls for it._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hogun, are you alright?" Thor asked helping his friend to his feet.

"Fine." Hogun answered holding the back of his neck with a pained expression. Despite that fact, he turned to Steve. "You are a great warrior. You have caught me by surprise Captain. I admit my defeat at your hands."

Thor smiled upon hearing that Hogun admitted that Steve had passed his challenge.

"I warned you my friend. The Captain is not to be underestimated. You have learned a difficult lesson." he said with a chuckle.

"I would like to see you challenge him Thor." Hogun replied before walking to the side.

"I almost did. Once."

Sif looked at Steve.

"Impressive tactic. Surprise attacks are one of my personal favorites." she said. "But that was only the first test. You still have more to prove yourself."

"Very well." Steve agreed.

"He shall rest first before his next challenge." Thor ordered. "And we must decide who he shall fight next."

"That was all around awesome." Clint lightly exclaimed from the seats. "Steve kicked Asgardian a**."

"Watch your mouth around here." Natasha lightly warned. "Hogun's won't be the only one kicked if they hear you talking about them."

"Still, Capsicle was pretty awesome." Tony said. "Don't tell him I told you this but I kinda had my money on the samurai."

"Guess we were all wrong on who thought would win." Clint said.

"You guys really have some kinda faith problems." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Admit it Natasha, did you really think that our super soldier could go against a full blood Asgardian warrior?" Clint asked.

Natasha remained silent as the cast her eyes back to Steve and Thor who were talking quietly in the middle of the field.

_Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or us. Right?_ she asked herself.

.

.

A/N:_ Sorry it's short. Don't know a lot about the Warriors Three._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Ok, there seemed to be a little confusion with the last chapter. Steve is not part Asgardian in this story. He is full blooded human from Earth._

.

.

Steve sat down on the plush chair and instantly noticed how his body felt so much better. The serum locked in his genetics always allowed him to be in the best of shape and didn't let him get worn out so easily.

But these friends of Thor were amazing fighters. He could see why Thor always called upon them whenever he would enter battle.

Steve already won two matches and now he just had Fandral and Sif to fight. Out of the two, Steve knew that Sif was going to be the biggest challenge. Her appearance alone screamed warrior.

She reminded him of Natasha. Always ready for the fight, never letting her guard down and always carried at least two or three weapons on her person.

He wondered who would win between the two women. That would be an interesting fight regardless.

"Feeling sore yet Capsicle?" Tony asked as he entered the room Steve was in.

"No." Steve answered. "Tired but not sore."

"When was the last time you felt like that?"

"Before the serum."

"You're doing a good job out there." Tony said as he sat down and marveled at the chair. "Oh. I'm taking this home."

Steve lightly smirked and noticed Thor walk into the room.

"Fandral feels a little nervous knowing that he will be fighting you next captain." the Asgardian said as he sat down.

"He shouldn't. I can see why you ask them to back you up in a fight though." Steve said.

"They are mighty warriors. Have been ever since I first met them." Thor said with a fond smile and a tone of remembrance.

"So, Thor, how would it work it Steve wins?" Tony asked. "I mean, is it just acceptable for a human from Earth to come to Asgard and be made part of your family?"

"A similar situation happened before." Thor said as he smile faded a bit. "But father has already taken a great liking to Steven and just wishes to see his skills as a warrior before making the final decision."

"Well, that makes sense." Tony said. "At least no one can really question any relation. You both share similar features. Steve would just be the puny little brother everyone has."

"You're skinner than me." Steve pointed out.

"True but compared to the people here...You're the puny one."

"Well I'd like to see you go against any of them and you not be called puny."

Tony was about to reply to that when Steve added.

"Without the suit."

The inventor quickly shut his mouth and sat back in his chair.

Thor chuckled at their small banter. It felt good to be able to smile and laugh in his home again. He hadn't been able to really smile and laugh since he and Loki were younger.

All of the jokes and tricks that Loki pulled out without being caught always amazed Thor. He wondered where his adopted brother came up with the ideas but he figured that Loki had always been the one with the creative mind while he was the one who was all brawn and fight.

Thor believed that Loki would have made a great warrior after seeing how he had fought against the frost giants. The illusions and tricks that he used against them had been amazing and creative.

He greatly wished that he could have helped his brother more but in the end he had to accept that Loki made many of those choices on his own and that perhaps he would have a new person to call brother soon.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Thor, how are you going to handle having a mortal as a brother and him being second in line for the throne should he win?" Hogun asked as the five sat in their personal gathering room with a fire burning in the fire pit.

"I will be honored to calling Steven my brother and having him share the title of the crown. He shall be a great member of my family. I just wish that you could have seen how we battled together on Midgard."

"He seems to have impressed you greatly if you are willing to follow him in battle." Volstagg said. "I have never known you to follow the orders of anyone else other than your father."

"He is a great warrior and leader. He was the one who conjured the plan that lead us to victory against Loki. Really, only my father could have come up with something to outdo his plan." Thor said.

"He was able to beat two of us so far." Sif said. "We shall see if he has what it takes to be among Asgardians."

"What do all of you think of him so far?" Thor asked. "I wish to know your honest thoughts about the captain."

"He is unlike anyone I have ever met. That much is certain." Fandral answered. "He is a true warrior yet he had the manners and personality of a wise and great king. I find him a great company."

"I as well." Hogun said. "Anyone who is able to defeat me and make the prince of Asgard follow his lead is a great friend of mine."

"You all make it sound like he defeated me with very little effort on Midgard." Thor half muttered.

"From what you told us, he did." Fandral said.

"Volstagg, what do you think of him?" Thor asked.

"I find him to be very much like you Thor. Only he takes things a bit more seriously which is a good thing. He knows responsibility. Your father will like that about him. I would enjoy calling him a friend and brother in arms if he is able to win the crown."

Thor smiled and turned his attention to Sif.

"He is proving himself so far." she said. "But I would like to see how he is able to win the last two challenges before I give my complete answer. If he does, I believe he will make a fine prince and brother to you."

The thunder god smiled more. He was relieved to know that his closest friends approved of Steve and the possibility of him becoming the second in line for the throne.

He had been afraid that they would not approve of him from the beginning. That because he's a mortal from Midgard he would be considered unworthy in their eyes even though Steve could lift Mjolnir.

Knowing that Sif and the Warriors Three liked Steve, Thor felt like things were finally getting better in Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"My father wishes for you to rest here for the night and feast like warriors." Thor announced.

"I'm up for that." Tony agreed.

"I think someone should head back to Earth and tell Bruce that we're going to be here for a while." Clint said.

"Thanks for volunteering." Tony said.

"B*****d." Clint muttered.

"I shall go with you friend Barton." Thor said with a smile. "Perhaps the doctor would like to return with us for the feast."

"We can try." Clint said.

"We shall keep them company while you are on Midgard." Fandrall said.

"The cooks are already preparing the feast and we shall entertain your friends until you return." Volstagg said.

"Very well. I shall leave them in your hands." Thor said. "Come Clinton."

"I'm coming."

"Has Thor given you the grand tour of the palace?" Sif asked.

"He showed us around." Natasha answered.

"Well, then we shall show you the city." Volstagg declared. "I trust you will find it very grand."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce looked up from his advanced physics manual when a flash of light appeared and then he saw Clint and Thor walking toward him.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Just came back to let you know that we've been invited to dinner and a sleep over in Asgard." Clint answered. "We wanted to see if you wanted to come join us."

"Hm. Food and a sleep over in a mystical realm. Sounds tempting." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Please friend Banner." Thor said. "You have been absent through the entire battles that the captain has competed in. It was most brilliant and you were not able to witness any of it. Please, return to Asgard with us and bask in his victories."

"Alright Thor. I'll go." Bruce agreed with a small chuckle.

"Excellent." Thor beamed. "Come. Volstagg does not like to wait for a feast."

"Who?" Bruce asked Clint as Thor lead the way back to the portal.

"Oh, you'll notice when we get there." Clint assured.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Still waiting on that advancedness." Tony lightly muttered as they walked back up the stairs to the palace.

"Tony, just stop already." Natasha said. "Thor was probably talking about something else entirely."

"Then why am I here and sober?" Tony asked.

"You wish for a drink?" Fandrall asked with a grin.

"I like my share of spirits." Tony answered.

"Come. We have a great variety of drinks you will find that will clear your mind of memories for days." Fandrall declared.

"Hey. Don't forget. He's human!" Natasha reminded as Steve chuckled.

"I think they might find that Tony might be their match, Natasha." he said.

"If he doesn't fall over after one drink." The spy replied before a bright light quickly appeared and just as quickly left.

"Dr. Banner. Glad you came." Steve said.

"Well, Thor made a few good points so I decided to come back and see how drunk Tony can get." Bruce said with a smile.

"Well, you're going to find out soon." Natasha said. "They just took him away to try drinks he might like."

"Hey. He went without me?! Traitor!"

"They went that way." Natasha said pointing down a corridor which Clint quickly ran toward.

"So, I heard that you managed to win a few rounds." Bruce said to Steve.

"He won most honorably." Hogun stated. "The feast celebrating his victories will be great."

"Sounds like it." Bruce said.

"Come. Let me tell you the tales over the meal." Thor said and escorted the group down the hall.

"Sounds like you're making a name for yourself here Steve." Natasha said looping an arm with his.

"I, well, I-uh..."

.

_Sorry it's short. Been sick the past two days._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Thank you for the get well wish, _Jewel Princess1992. _I do feel better now. _^^

.

.

Steve wondered if drinking alcohol from Asgard would be enough for him to feel an effect from it. His metabolism prevented him from being able to get drunk by any alcohol on Earth but he heard Thor mention a few times that Asgardian mead was much stronger than anything he'd tasted on Earth.

If Tony and Clint were any signs of that being true, then it was.

Honestly, Steve had been amazed that it had only taken half a glass each for Tony and Clint to already be walking around off balance and talking in slurs.

He was more surprised they hadn't insulted someone or broken anything. But they did seem to realize they shouldn't drink any more mead.

"Take a few drinks Steve." Natasha said. "Let's see how well this stuff does on a super soldier."

"I don't think I should." Steve said. "Someone has to keep an eye on those two."

"Good point." Natasha agreed before picking at her plate that was loaded with food they were both sure she wouldn't be able to finish.

"You know, these people may have some funny things they find normal and we see as a little strange but...they do know how to cook." Natasha mused.

Steve lightly chuckled before returning to his plate which he had already managed to eat half of what had been placed on it.

"My friends, who are the delacies? Are they to your liking?" Thor asked as he sat next to Steve.

"They're amazing, Thor." Natasha answered. "I'm not sure I can finish everything but it's all amazing."

"I am glad you are enjoying it." Thor said. "And you, Captain?"

"This is some of the best cooking I've ever had." Steve answered.

Thor chuckled happily.

Not long after the meal was 'finished' and entertainment and conversations were still going on, Thor and Steve found themselves standing to the side of the grand dinning hall.

"Thor, can I ask you a serious question?" Steve asked.

"Of course." Thor answered.

"Is there another reason why your father asked for the person who could lift your hammer to be brought before him?" the soldier asked.

Thor looked at him with a serious expression before turning his eyes forward with a small chuckle.

"At times, I wonder if you are able to read the minds of others." he said. "I believe that he may have reasons of his own. Loosing Loki did affect greater than even I believed it would. I hope this does not sound offensive to you but I believe that my father would like to have a second son again."

"I don't take any offence to it at all." Steve said. "Honestly, I've been an only child all my life and I lost my parent's when I was still young. I was alone until I met my best friend James Barnes. He was like a brother to me. But, when he died I was alone again."

"You will not be alone in this family." Thor said with a comforting smile and a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I just have to make sure that Lady Sif doesn't slice my neck first." the soldier replied with a smirk which made Thor laugh loudly.

"You and share that same worry." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve looked around the room that had been assigned to him. He could very well honestly say that he never got to be in a room like this before. Not even when Tony invited him to the tower.

The room he was in was large, glorious and fit for a king.

The bed was at least twice as large as a queen sized bed. The quilts and pillows were silk and satin and done by the hands of a skillful seamstress. The headboard and frame of the bed looked like they were made of pure gold but Steve wasn't sure he wanted to find out if it was real or not.

The floor was highly polished and had beautiful engravings. There was a writing desk against one wall and a large multi-drawer dresser was against another wall. The drapes looked to be made of a heavy material. No doubt to keep the sunlight out in case someone wanted to sleep in.

A large fur rug was in the middle of the floor and, again, Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to know if it was real or not. A fire place on the opposite side of the room had a fire spreading warmth and had two armchairs and one sofa placed around it.

_You'd think I was already a member of the royal family._ Steve thought before someone knocked on his door and entered before he could say anything. But he smiled when he saw that it was Thor.

The thunder god wasn't shy about privacy.

"Is the room to your liking?" he asked as he walked in.

"It's amazing Thor." Steve answered with a large smile. "I've never been around such nice things before."

Thor smiled, please that Steve was happy.

"This is temporary. You're proper chambers are being constructed right now. It will be ready before the crowning ceremony is to take place."

"You seem so sure that I'll be able to win the challenges." Steve said as they walked over to the fire place. Steve sat on an armchair while Thor sat on the sofa.

"As I have said before, I know you are a great warrior Steven Rogers. I sometimes believe that I have seen all that is possible from you and the others on our team but each time I think that, I am always surprised when one of you becomes creative enough to remind me that I am not among normal Midgardians."

Steve lightly smiled.

He did noticed that Thor at times forgot that he was around regular humans on Earth but the Asgardian prince would always be reminded when one of his teammates would fall flat on their face from a friendly pat on the back that was too strong for them to handle or that another battle called for their help.

Then there were times where Thor seemed like he was human at times. He would seem to have completely made himself at home on Earth. If it weren't for his powers and the knowledge that he came from another realm, everyone would probably think that Thor really was another regular human.

The super soldier wondered if Thor ever wished he was human like the rest of them. He'd been filled in on story of how Thor first came to Earth and how he earned his powers back. He found it amazing that Thor had once been the arrogant and spoiled prince whose attitude got him into that situation.

Thor was still arrogant but it was on a much lesser scale and was mostly directed towards enemies in battle when it was clear the Avengers were victorious once more. As for being spoiled, Thor seemed to have calmed himself in that area as well.

It made Steve wonder how Thor was when Loki was still part of the family.

"I shall take my leave now." Thor said and stood up. "I should let you rest for the challenges tomorrow. Sif is very excited that her chance to do battle with you is close at hand."

"I'm sure she is." Steve agreed as he stood up. He was a little intimidated by the female Asgardian warrior but he wasn't going to voice that thought. He knew that it would only encourage Sif to drive his butt in the dirt without hesitation.

"Then rest well my friend." Thor advised. "In the morning there shall be a large feast and then we shall continue with the challenges."

"I'll be there." Steve vowed.

Thor smiled and bid his friend good night before leaving. When he was gone, Steve decided he should follow Thor's request for him to get a good nights sleep.

He was going to need as much rest as possible if he was going to face Sif.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Clint. Slow down." Natasha scolded at the archer that was currently stuffing his face as they sat at the large table that was filled with deliciously cooked foods even though the six of them were the only ones at the table.

"It's good." Clint replied through a mouthful and then returned to eatting his weight in Asgardian food.

Thor chuckled happily as he watched Clint eat. Tony and Bruce had never seen this side of the archer and were a little surprised at the way he was eatting. Like he'd gone a year without food and was making up for it. They were sure that Clint was going to return to Earth a few pounds heavier.

Tony tore his eyes away from Clint and turned to Steve.

"How you feeling super stud?" he asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't deny it. Just don't." Tony said.

"OK. To answer your question, I'm feeling rested and ready to face Lady Sif."

"Excellent to hear." Thor exclaimed. "She has informed me that she is ready to see what skills you will offer in the fight."

"I'll do what I can." Steve said. "I definatly won't hold back."

"No kidding you shouldn't." Tony exclaimed. "She's sees like a tough one."

"That and I know that she isn't going to hold back herself." Steve replied.

Thor chuckled.

"Your assumptions are correct." he said. "Sif will not hold back. She if a fierce warrior and will not restrain herself in battle. Even I am cautious around her when she has her sword in hand. She really proved to all that women can make fierce warriors."

"So...women aren't allowed to be warriors here?" Natasha asked.

"Until Sif proved that women are able to fight, no one beleived that a woman belonged on the battlefield. Many believed that they only belonged in the home, raising the children and preparing meals."

"Men."Natasha scoffed and got the eyes of all the men on her although she pretended not to notice.

"Well," Thor continued. "After Sif proved that a woman could fight just as well as a man, I gave her a chance to prove herself. Soon she became one of my closest friends and not long after that she had her own small group of warriors following her. I find it very amusing to have her around and surprising other warriors with her abilities. My father certainly thought it all entertaining."

"I bet." Tony said. "Let me bring Pepper and see if she can climb the ladder."

"She'd be in charge of the place over night." Clint said after taking a drink of water. "You better have your bags packed if you ever let her come here Thor. She'll be the new queen and you'll be bringing her whatever wine she feels like having."

"She wouldn't do that." Bruce declared.

"Lady Pepper is a most impressive woman but I find her as being a tactician." Thor said.

"You got that right." Tony said before clearly passing the wine and going for the water. He and Clint had learned very easily that they probably wouldn't survive another night of drinking with their royal friend.

"Anyway, how do you plan on winning?" Bruce asked.

"Try to stay a step ahead and watch my back." Steve answered.


	13. votes

Hi there

Due to the lack of ideas that I have been having for the next chapter of this story, I would like to see what all of you would want to happen in the fight of Steve vs. Sif. Tell me what you want to see happen, I will tally the votes and write the chapter.

Last day for ideas will be Tuseday at midnight. Yes you can have more than one idea submitted.

Thanks for your patience.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve made sure to keep his breathing even as he continued stretching. He'd been awake for about an hour and had been mentally and physically prepping for his final match.

Thor had told him stories of the battles that he'd been in with Sif and Steve did feel a little nervous. But all he had to do was try to stay alive and defeat Sif with the plan he'd been working on.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Steve called as he stood straight.

A servant walked in.

"Sir, breakfast is ready and the others are beginning to arrive."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Steve said.

The servant gave him a small bow before leaving.

"Might as well fuel up." Steve said. "This place has great dishes and more than enough to statisy a dozen men like Thor."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve was about to enter the dinning hall when he felt a muscular hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning my friend." Thor greeted happily. "Today we shall see you and Sif in battle. Do you feel ready?"

"I do." Steve answered with a smile at his friend's excitment.

"Excellent." Thor exclaimed. "Then let us feast before heading to the battlefield."

Steve followed the thunder god into the dinning hall. He wasn't too surprise to see Tony and Clint already at the large table stuffing their faces and Bruce taking his time on his own plate.

He wouldn't be surprised if they gained a few pounds from eatting all of this food. He knew Clint wouldn't be happy at putting on a few pounds. The archer was almost as concerned about his appearance as Tony.

Steve could understand since he's a spy and has to maintain his appearance and physic for undercover missions.

The soldier followed Thor to the table and they sat by their friends.

"Good morning friends." Thor greeted.

"Morning." Clint greeted around a mouthful. "Ready for your fight today, Cap?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Steve answered and began to fill his plate.

"I have confidence in you, Captain." Thor said.

"Don't let Sif hear you say that."Natasha said as she made her appearance.

"What? You two been having girl time?" Tony lightly teased.

"You would be surprised." Natasha answered with a mysterious tone that made the men look at her questioningly but none of them were daring enough to actually question her meaning.

"So, did everyone have a peaceful slumber?" Thor asked in attempts to start a conversation.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve walked onto the familiar ground. The dust lightly kicked up around his feet as he walked. He was once again dressed in uniform and had his great shield on his arm.

He spotted the others sitting in the arena along with Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral.

Sif was the only one missing.

Steve was sure that she was figuring out which weapon to best use on him. He'd seen that sword she carries but he was sure that she felt it wouldn't be good enough to test his true abilities.

"Sif is never late for a fight." Fandral said.

"I wonder where the dear girl is." Volstagg added.

"Should we be concerned?" Clint asked.

"I do not believe so." Thor answered. "Sif is normally never late for a fight though. She has been looking forward to her battle with Steven very much."

"I feel that something may not be right." Hogun said.

"I believe you may be right my friend." Thor said. "We should go see if she is near by."

The group joined Steve on the field and they were about to leave when the double doors opened.

Their attention was on it in an instant, hoping to see Sif standing there.

But what they saw was something far more troubling.

"Loki?" Thor questioned softly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Weapons were raised and anger went sky high at the sight of the trickster who slowly walked toward them with a smug smirk on his face.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed. "Why are you here? Where is Sif?"

"She's resting." Loki answered tauntingly. "But that is not why I am here. I am here because I have heard rumors that you, Thor, are allowing a _mortal_ to take _my_ place on the throne. You have been spending too much time with these dull creatures."

"Do not speak of them in that manner, Loki." Thor warned. "It was with their help that we were able to stop you from destroying their world."

"And now you have brought them to Asgard where they will fall." Loki declared. "They are away from their home world and today I will destroy them and you as well."

"Not gonna happen." Tony declared.

Loki smirked as he observed the Avengers.

"I may spare the rest of you for a while longer but it is Thor and the captain that will feel my wrath." he vowed. "Mark my words. The Captain will be the first to fall."

Clint let an arrow fly only to see it hit the stone wall. Loki had vanished just a split second before the arrow could have hit him.

"I thought he was somewhere under lock and key." Tony exclaimed.

"He should be." Thor declared. "This is most troubling."

"You think?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"We must find Sif and return to the palace." Thor stated. "My father will want to know of this."

.

.

_Sorry for the short chapter._


End file.
